9-11 tribute
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: September 11 2001, terrorist crashed planes into the twin towers. America is wounded, England can't stand to see his little brother like this, and the others are reminded of memory they'd rather forget. My 9-11 tribute. Please give it a try?


**Omg, I was like depressed all day at school because of all those people who died 12 years ago. So sad. So I got inspired to write this fic.**

**Couples include: Pruhun, spamono, Liechtcan, Auswitz, lietbel, hongea, gertela, frachelles, Ukruss, and could be seen as UsUk but I intended for it to be a more brotherly kind of thing.**

**Please review and ENJOY!**

Third person point of view

The sky aabove New York city was a brilliant blue. The arrests we're buzzing with busy men and women eager to reach their destination. Business Men we're rushing through crowded sidewalks, hailing cabs, and just trying to make it to work on time. Teenagers walked to school, happily chatting and flirting with on another before the first bell. Mother took toddlers to preschool, then quickly drove of to get to reach their individual jobs.

Alfred F. Jones, also know as the United States of America, was waiting patiently for a cab by the side of the road. He was dressed in formal etire, a tan suite mostly worn by fighter pilots with a green tie and a U.S WW2 bomher jacket with I big "50" on the back. The sun reflected if his silver square glasses. His blond hair was messy and windswept, with that random ahoge that seems to define gravity.

A cab screeched to a stop. Alfred jumped in and told the cab driver the directions to where the world conference was being held this month. A few minutes later, the cab stopped in front of the U.N building. Alfred paid the driver and made his way inside. The meeting would be held on the top floor.

Country (not so) quietly chatted amongst themselves. Italy clung on to Germanys arm, happily talking about his new pasta recipe. The curl on the side of his head bounced up and down with everyone he laughed. Germany, despite his best efforts, couldn't help but listen to the bubbly Italian. Prussia was flirting with Hungary on the other side of the room. Hungary thretened to hit him with her flying pan (which was conveniently located in her lap) if he didn't shut up, but secretly though his attempts were kinda sweet. A few seats down, Spain was trying to get a hug from Romano, and the grumpy Italia was only trying half heartedly to push him away. Across from them, Austria kept seeking looks at Switzerland, who was doing the was sitting next to Switzerland, and was happily talking to Canada.

America greeted a friendly maid as he entered to room. He sat down in his usual seat next to England, who was currently reading a Harry Potter book and drinking a cup of grey earl tea. America took a moment to examine the room.

The walls were painted purple with a white carpet below. The entire north wall was a giant window that gave a full view on the New York skyline.

Ccountries stood in front of the window gazing at the scenery. It gave a full view on Central park. You could see children playing on the playground and elderly walking there dogs along the park. On the streets below, you saw mobs of people walking to work of school. Streets, parks, building, even alfreds house, and best of all, the twin towers, could all be seen.

Also know as the world trade center, The twins stood tall and proud, nearly touching the heavens. The sun gracefully glissened off the side of the building, making them glow against the blue background.

Alfred smiled as he organized his notes for the meeting.

Countries started to pour in. Russia and Ukraine walked hand in hand followed by the baltics. Lithuania and a Belarus walked in the back together.

The Asians came in next. China and Japan we're discussing this weeks anime. Hong Kong was trying to get Korea's attention. Korea on the other hand, was slowly seeking up on Japan to "claim his breast". His curl( Which mysteriously had a face) winked at Taiwan.

Seychelles came in next, catching the attention of france. As usual, her Brown hair was put up into pigtails by two large red ribbons. Her ankle length blue dress swayed behind her.

As the others made there way to the meeting, Germany called all the attention towards him.

"Alright!" He announced. "Dose anyone have anything to say before the meeting starts?"

Italy raised his hand.

"This had better not be about pasta. Yes Italy."

Italy pointed to something outside. "Doistu! Those planes are flying really fast!"

Germany sighed. "No one cares about planes Italy."

America looked to where Italy was pointing. sure enough, a plane was speeding his way towards New York.

"_Probably a passenger plane" _he thought.

He watched the planes as it got closer and closer. He got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, but chose to ignore it. The feeling got greater as the plane got closer. He then realized that if the plane didn't slow down, it would hit the twins. The feeling in his stomach grew to an aching feeling. The planes speed seemed to icrease with no chance if stopping and America realized What was you gping to happen.

He stood up suddenly, knocking all his papers down on the ground.

"It's going to hit the twins!"

As soon as he said it, it happened. The speeding plane hit the North tower full force. A cloud of black smoke rose to the sky. People stopped and turned, panic filling there minds as they watched the crisis take place.

America screamed, his hand flew to his stomach. A patch of blood had made itself visable on his suit. He coughed. Blood hit the table, staining the wood with red. His blood soaked his suit, going from his stomach to his leg, dripping on the floor.

His knees buckled and he nearly fell if it wasn't for England taking quick action. He caught his former colony in his arms and lowered him to the floor. He rested his head on his lap. America's face had become pale. Tears flooded from his eyes. He clinged onto England's shirt in agony.

England could barely see through his own tears. He hugged America trying to give him as much comfort while he cleaned the wound.

Canada was screaming, crying his brothers name and punching the floor in anger at whoever did this to his big brother. Liechtenstein put a calming hand on his shoulder and allowed him to fall into her arms and sob into her chest, even though lili was also crying.

Austria was visibly shaking from such an impact. He hadn't known America very well, but every country knew the pain of What he was going though. Austria had never been very brave, and couldn't fight the tears that we're threatening to fall from his eyes as he watched those people suffer and die. Switzerland noticed this, and wrapped his arms around Austria in a comforting motion like he woukd do when they we're kids. Austria held onto Switzerland as if if let go Vash would disappear.

Across the room, Hungary was at the window watching in horror at the fire that had ingulfed the building. Her sobs we're loud, almost like screaming, and she shook so much she fell to her knees. Prussia rushed over and took her hands in his. He was scard to, but did a good job of hidding it.

"Oh Gilbert!" she threw her arms around his neck. "All those people!"

Prussia stroked her hair in a comforting motion, letting a few sobs escape his lips at the sight of Hungary so sad.

Unlike Prussia, Germany made to attempts to hide his emotion. Though he wasn't feeling sad at all. He was angry.

"Vhat the fucking hell!" he yelled hiring the table so hard it broke. "Vhy Vould someone do this." Memories of his younger brother came back to him. When Holy Rome died in battle."_Vhy Vould someone do this to someone so young"_

"Doistu?"

Germany was broken out of his rage by the Little Italians voice. Italy was shaking. His eyes we're opened so you could clearly see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Germany gave a claiming pat on the back, but wasn't expecting Italy to leap into his arms and cry on his shoulder.

France had moved as far away from the window has possible. He couldn't bare to see America like this. He sat in the corner, head burried in his knees. Sobs could be heard escaping his lips.

Hands wrapped around him. France looked up to see Seychelles hugging France really hard. Her voice was gentle, but full of fear.

"Francis, I'm scared"

His hands laced around her we use and he said, "So am I"

Ukraine was sitting by England on the floor, trying to help England clean the wounds. Russia had a hand on her shoulder. Belarus was throwing knives at the window, as if she could hit the terrorists and make them pay for all this. Lithuania wasn't any better. He was punching the wall over and over again, much the the horror of Estonia and Latvia.

Everyone was scared, and not just out of fear for their friend. The explosion had brought back memories, memories they'd rather forget and feeling they wish they'd never feel again.

A screamed followed by another explosion. Another plane had crashed into the south tower.

The gash on America's stomach had doubled in size. Canada and Liechtenstein had stopped crying and had bent down to help as much as possible.

Canada removed his bomber jacket to make sure there's no irritation to the wound. He also removed his glasses so that if he opened his eyes, it would be hard to see what was going on. Liechtenstein was trying to tear the fabric of his suit but couldn't because it stuck to his skin because of the blood. Switzerland had sat down next to liechtenstein to help out as well. Lili noticed a Little knife that was on the butt of Vashes gun. She grabed it, cutting her hand in the process, and cut the fabric on the suit to let the wound breath.

Behind them, Belarus had run out of knives and had fell to her knees and was currently letting her tears fall from her eyes. Estonia had succeeded in calming Lithuania down. Lithuania was now crouched down in front of Belarus.

"Hey, please don't cry. It's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?!" she snapped. "What if-What if something even worse happens. Alfred's my friend, I don't want him to die!"

Lithuania nodded. "Al's my friend to. And I know him well enough to know he's tough enough to get though this. And we have to be to." He opened up his fell into them, resting her head on his cheats trying to zone out the noises from outside.

Japan and China we're sitting by Americas side. Japan was sealing silently. His eyes we're on his cell phone, watching the news report. It was showing the crash from up close. In the background, Ambulances we're lined up taking people to the hospitals. China had a reassuring hand on Japan's back and was watching from over his shoulder.

China finally covered the phone with his hand.

"That's enough aru. We don't need to be watching this."

Japan nodded and turned his attention back to America. "Poor Al."

"I wish could do something other than stand here Aru"

They both turned towards the window and watched the smoke rising in the air.

The rooms was still until another scream was sent though the room.

It wasn't America though. It was Hungary. She was staring out the window in horror. The other counties turned and understood why.

Both towers we're collapsing. First the north tower fell to the ground then the second. Everyone in the room either screamed or brush into tears again. It was Turkey a horrid sight to behold.

In the back of the room, Romano was leaning against a wall, screaming.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" He cursed while punching a hole in the wall. "Why the hell is this happening"

"I don't know Lovi" said Spain.

Romano stomped his foot on the ground. "What the fuck!? Who did this?"

"I don't know."

Romano turned to Spain."What the hell! Is that all you can fucking say?" He fell into Spain's cheats and let all his emotions pour out, crying his eyes out. "Please say something other that 'I dont know'."

Spain sighed. "I-" He paused, then smiled, wrapping his arms around Romania waist. "Your cute when your sad"

"Shudup Tomato basterd"

A whimper escaped from America's lips.

"T-the Pentagon...another plane...crashed" he coughed up more blood.

This news sent a chill though the room. Now the terrorist we're going after the military bases. When will it end?

America coughed. "Another plane...flight...51... Passengers...gave there lives...crashed the plane... Fought the hijackers...Saved the White house." A ghost of a smile spread on his lips. "They're the real heros"

The room when silent. Smoke cleared. Alarms could be heard from the UN building. All the counties just sat there, hugging each other for comfort. Vietnam finally spoke up.

"Someone in the room was responsible for this. Speak up, NOW"

Silence.

"It had to be Cuba!" France shouted standing up, Seychelles still hugging him. "We all know how you hate America!"

"I would never go this far!" Cuba shouted.

"Ha!" spokes up Romano. "If anyone, it would be the potato basterd, Germany."

"Vhat!? Why the hell would you get that?"

"It was your doings that started both world wars. Who's to say your not prepared for world war 3"

"I vould never!"

"Fratello! Please. You have no proof Doistu did it!" Italy spoke up.

"Cuba! just admit is!" Korea shouted.

"Prussia, your being awfully quiet." Cuba said. "It must have been you!"

"Vhat the hell! America is one of my best friends! Vhy would I do something like this to him?"

"You always getting into arguments over who's 'More awesome'" he put air quotes around More awesome, "Maybe you did this to prove it once and for all"

"You otta shut that fucking mouth of yours" Threatens prussia.

"Who's you going to make me, ah?"

Suddenly, a frying pan was swung and hit Cuba square in the face. It knocked him out.

"That be me!" Hungary declared and kicked Cuba in the soft spot. "If you ever insults Gil again, you'll fell much greater pain"

"Russia!" yelled Hong Kong. "It had to be Russia!

"Whaa?" Ukraine sobbed. "No way!"

"Please! Russia, we know you have a rivalry with America over being in world power!" Hong Kong declared. "That proves-"

He was cut off by an uncharacteristically curse from the corner of the room.

"WILL YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT UP!"

The attention turned to Brittan. He was holding the wounded American productively in his arms"

"You all need to stop your bloody bickering because there are more important matters at hand"

Everyone watched as Britain slowly got off the blood stained ground and gently hosted America up on his back.

"I'm going to take America home." As they walked though the door, they didnt notice the African American man standing in the corner, a hand over his face to hide the tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry America" Afghanistan said. "I never ment for it to go this far"

Britain slowly placed America in the passenger seat of the car and drove of.

A few minutes later, America woke up.

"Arthur?"

"Try not to talk lad. Save your strenth. We're almost home."

They arrived at America's house. Britain picked up America and carried him inside then placed him on the couch. Britain turned on the tv.

_"And today, we show you reports of the attack on the twin towers from earlier toda-"_

Britain quickly changed the channel.

_"This is a super saiyan. And this... is a super saiyan that has accessed past a super saiyan, or as I like to say, super saiyan two"_

Britain left America and went to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets utill he found the drinks.

There were coffee beans and instant, along with some grey earl tea America kept around for when England came over. England quickly boiled some water and got a jar of instant some milk, he brought it out to America and set it on the coffee table. America gave a smile smile and reached for it, though his hands her shaking.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until America spoke up.

"How could I have let this happen?"

"Now don't say that lad. This kind of thing happens to all of us."

"But if I didn't manage to piss whatever country did this then it wouldn't have happened"

England sighed then placed his hand over Americas. "Hey, Don't say that. There are evil people, who Will do things that are no fault if your own. Don't be so hard on yourself"

America nodded. It was then England realized how warm Americans body was. He placed a hand on Americans head and frowned.

"You have a slight fever lad"

England went back to the kitchen and granted a rag of the counter. He placed it under some cold walker then rigged it out to take to America.

He placed the rag over Americas for head and covered him up with a blanket.

"Try to get some sleep. You'll need your strenth."

America nodded. England started walking back to the guest bedroom when a weak voice called for him.

"Arthur"

He turned around. "What is it lad?"

"I'm sorry."

England was confused. "Sorry for What?"

"I'm sorry for...every making you upset. Sorry for making fun of your cooking...I mean...It's not good...but I guess it could be worse. And...you know...tea isn't really that bad...t-the truth is... I still look up to you. Your my big brother... ... And you always Will be"

That speech took away any energy America had left. His eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

England felt warm tears roll down his eyes, but not of sadness. I brushed a few strands of lose hair from his eyes, when bent down and kissed his for head.

"And your my Little brother...and always Will be."

**Kinda fluffy towards the end. I hope you enjoyed it, because I am EXHAUSTED! I'm going to post this and go to bed. Please review.**


End file.
